


Devil Her Due

by ScarletCorvid



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Post-Ep 'Terms Of Endearment'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletCorvid/pseuds/ScarletCorvid
Summary: Besty Monroe's thoughts as she drives off into the sunset at the end of "Terms Of Endearment".





	Devil Her Due

**Author's Note:**

> Written for XF_Harem group challenge.

I couldn't be happier to see that pathetic little town in the rearview mirror. Time to move on to bigger and better things. And no putting up with the annoyance of a man this time around. Just me and the baby. It feels so good to finally be able to say that. I've waited so long to be a mother and now I finally am.

I wonder if those FBI Agents have figured it all out yet. If they have, I'm sure they think I'm some kind of monster. I, however, don't see anything wrong with actively perusing what you want the most. Isn't that what modern woman spout with their pro-choice this and equal opportunity that? Not that I care what they think. They're all hypocrites, women and men both. They like to say they aren't, but they are. Every last one of them. 

Mortals, who understands them anyways?

No one realizes how long it took me to find a man like Wayne Weinsider. We're talking centuries here, not decades. There just aren't as many good male demons out there anymore. But I finally found one. Or so I thought at the time. 

Wayne had so much potential, but he pissed it away trying to be a mortal family man. Not that the mortal lifestyle is completely bad. I enjoyed some of it myself, but he let it make him stupid. Stupid and naive. How else could he not have known I was just like him? He only allowed himself to see what he wanted to see at the time.

It wasn't love, I know that now. Maybe I knew it at the beginning too. Who knows? It doesn't really matter anymore. What matters is that he could give me what I wanted. Okay, so I used him. But he used me too, trying to fulfill his "Make Room for Daddy" fantasy. 

I'm sure he never thought I could possibly know about the other woman he was using along with me. He thought I was just another dumb, mortal woman. Boy was he wrong. I knew a lot more then I ever let on. I just couldn't figure out why he thought if he kept impregnanting mortal women the result would change. Or why he was so ashamed of what we are that he went to such lengths to be normal in the mortal sense of the word.

Poor old, naive, stupid Wayne. I can feel that he's moved on, lost his human form. I guess I should feel more pity, but it's hard to after he tried to take my baby. I think he deserved whatever happened to him. Maybe there is some justice in this strange, strange world of mortal affairs after all.

Oh well, I only needed him for one thing. I’m more than capable of raising the baby myself. In fact, little Lillith will have a much better life without her Daddy. I know that sounds cruel, but I don’t want my only daughter falling under the influence of mortals. I want her to be proud of what she is, of what we are. But Wayne would never have allowed that.

So here we go, off into the sunset. Just me and my baby girl. Now who said happy endings only happen in the movies?

And as for Wayne, well, I hear Hell is lovely this time of year.


End file.
